Relations
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: In which Seras meets an old friend of Alucard's and Integra's just happy to have another ally. Post Manga. Alucard/Seras , Oc/Oc. I don't own Hellsing, much to my displeasure. Rating will increase later on, due to gore and other naughty things twelve year olds should stay away from. Don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

She stared dismissively around at her former colleagues, low-ranked vampires of various age and gender, now piled in sizable heaps of dismembered body parts, their blood staining the overgrown lawn of some long-dead plantation owner. A sigh escapes her lips, the fact that the inferior substance also covered a good part of her face and arms not lost to her. Stepping over a spare arm twitching on the ground before her, she picked her way through the mess, ignoring the soldiers streaming out of the trees and brush, instead moving in the direction of an older –Seemingly. It's been a very long time since she could find a living human older than she was. She graces that thought with a twisted smile- woman giving orders to a eager fledging. Her green eyes met piercing blue. The wrinkled human smirks in her direction, waiting for the blood-stained vampire to come to her. The fledging- a wee little blond thing, with an abnormally large pair of breasts- turned to face the new presence, immediately sliding in front of her master-

_**Not HER master**_, one of the many voices within her interrupted. She mentally pushed it aside. This was not the time to have unnecessary conversations with the dead. Cocking a brow at the diminutive female, she speaks. "What power, little draculina, do you think you have to stop me from doing what I wish with the mortal behind you?", she questioned, curious of a Sire that would allow his fledgling to be near such a large group of Hellsing soldiers and their crafty matron. As expected, the Childe didn't take to the dismissal of her talents well. Between one second and the next, she was dodging the frenzied jab of the blond, reappearing at the human's side, blood caked hands stuffed into the pockets of her trench coat. "Integra….", she murmured politely, smoothly side-stepping yet another fist aimed for her head. "Ciadra…", Integra greeted, before bluntly smacking the fledging in the back of the head. "Enough, Seras… The adults are talking now…", she states, much to the disgruntlement of Seras. Returning her attention of the lithe No-life Queen in front of her, she resumes her conversation. "I see that you've gotten bored of the company of makeshift vampires…again", she begins, gesturing vaguely to the now burning piles of organs and bone. Ciadra pushed a strand of umber hair away from her face, uncaringly spreading more gore onto her pale skin as she smiles wryly at the mistress of her old friend. "They don't make vampires like they used to, my dear…", she pauses, leaning into Seras's personal space to sniff delicately at the fledging's skin. To her credit, Seras hardly flinched, being used to the touchy-feely ways of a certain No-Life King. Ciadra's pupils narrow to slits and her lips twisted into a smile rivaling that of Seras's Sire. She straightens, throwing her arm around the startled blond, as she addresses Integra once more. "I see that I've found the exception. Alucard's gotten lonely in his creaky old age, aye?", she cackled, holding the small female against her side firmly. Integra barked out a laugh, both at the confused look on Seras's face and the jab at Alucard. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Seras, suddenly aware that this strange, older draculina knew her master, spoke up curiously. "You've met my master, Miss?", she asked shyly, trying her best to untangle herself from Ciadra's grip, failing, of course. Ciadra just held the fledging tighter, staring down at her with amusement. "That's a story best told away from prying eyes and ears…", the dark haired vampire drawled, looking pointedly at the helicopter stationed a few feet away. "Perhaps I'll tell you once we are on safer ground.. And perhaps less covered in the gore of suicidal fools…", she aims the last at Integra, who smirks, leading the way to their transport out of Texas, and back to the main Hellsing base overseas.

"It seems that the interesting times haven't ended for this old lady yet..", Integra mutters, lighting a cigar as she climbs into the helicopter. "Boredom with for the weak-minded, anyway…."

I'm back, bitches… :3 A lot of you are probably curious on where I've been… I've been in the land called "Writing block" and another called "Lose of Muse", for the past several years… Well, I'm trying again… This time with Hellsing.. :D I'm sorry to all who have signed on for my other works, hoping that I would retry, but, unfortunately, I haven't rediscovered my muses for them… Well.. That's all for now… Later!

Read and Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, ladies and gentleman…. :D Tenru here~ Thankfully, I've gotten a couple of good reviews so far, so I'm going to continue this wee brain-child.. Please, feel free to offer any constructive criticism, or something you might want to see in future chapters. I will warn you… There isn't going to be much fluff between the vampire couples, seeing as how they are vamps and even when they cuddle (and there WILL be much cuddles), they are blood-sucking monsters. Alucard don't do love, alright? That's all for now… Please enjoy, and don't forget to review~**

The seating area of their impromptu getaway vehicle was quiet, as the three woman got comfortable while being strapped into their chairs. Seras stared unabashedly at the draculina in front of her. Umber hair spilled down the woman's back, a random array of braids and the occasional wooden accessory decorating the otherwise unbound mass of thickness. Red eyes traveled downwards, taking in the sleek muscles and flat stomach with a only the slightest hint of envy, which was squashed minutely by her embarrassment as the object of her observations coughed politely, drawing Seras's attention to come face-to-face with Ciadra, who was sporting a very… well, Alucard-ish smirk.

"Have I passed your inspection, my little love? Forgive the blood splatter… Veins tend to gush when punctured…", Ciadra drawled, her green eyes glowing with a warm playfulness Seras couldn't help but like, despite the taunting. The fledging drew from her inner sadist and smirked right back.

"You are… acceptable…", she murmurs, "Though, it seems you've lost your shoes…"

Ciadra blinked, then, sparing her feet a contemplative glance, slowly grinned.

"That I have…. Not that I need them.. Bloody things break too easily if you're traveling too fast…"

Integra chose this moment to cut in, patience, as always, not one of her strong points.

"As _incredibly_ fascinating the subject of footwear is, I must interrupt your chatter in favor of asking you, Ciadra…. What on earth are you doing in America….?"

The vampire turns her gaze to the old woman, a grim expression draining her face of it's humor.

"I was cleaning out the rest of the Last Battalion-", she pauses to let the fact that the vampire cult had reached even the shores of Texas, sink in, before continuing. "The bitches found some way to make into the USA with little fanfare, at least through the human's defenses, about twenty years befor their attack on London… Fortunately, they were just pests, throwbacks that the Major needed away from sight… A number of years after the blood bath, I was informed of the demise of Walter- My condolences, Integra- and the defeat of my old companion Alucard. Seeing as I owe both him and your corporation quite of few favors, I decided to lower the moment of work for what little forces you had as of that moment. I teamed up with a few of Alucard's old whores-" Seras cocks a brow at the phrase, but let her continue. "-and we began sweeping the country. That was the usual pattern for around ten years, then the sisters got bored and went home. I continued on through the higher states, going along mostly by rumor and tips given by the government- Yes, fledging, the Americans aren't so stupid as to ignore such a violent threat to their people.. Why else would they let you land unharrassed on their soil?-. By then, the remaining Nazis had grouped together whenever they could, foolishly thinking that an Elder wouldn't be able to snuff out their pathetic existence while they hoarded like a bunch of ants. Cleaning up the trash was too easy… And I gathered myself quite a few fledglings attempting to escape their "uncool" masters. Fortunately, the few young ones with potential, I have hidden away, awaiting instruction. The rest are splattered on the grass alongside the last of those annoying makeshift vampires.", Ciadra ends with a disgusted look toward the general direction of the country they had long since left behind. Integra nods thoughtfully, an unlit cigar perched on her lower lip as she digs for her lighter, a silver one engraved with the Hellsing coat of arms, a gift from Seras for her sixtieth birthday. The space was silent once more, save for the thumping of the propelling wings above. Seras looks from Integra to Ciadra, who had pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of her ruined jeans. She watched as the other draculina tapped one into her hand and raised it to her lips, accepting a light from Integra. Finally, after taking a long drag from the white stick, Ciadra glanced her way.

"No questions, dear…? I can feel the gears turning in your pretty head as we speak…", she muttered, a plume of sweet-smelling smoke escaping her mouth as she does so.

"I…", Seras hesitated, then gave up and blurted out her thoughts. "What are you going to do now? You've killed off the remaining enemy troops, and most of your… group is now scattering ashes…" The elder shrugged. "I'll stay with you two… I'm sure Hellsing could use a few more vampires on their side anyway… Even, though… That big luge should be woken up soon…."

The last part caught the attention of both of her companions.

"Alucard?"

"Yup…. The bastard's been screwing around long enough…"

Seras tightened her fists in her lap, excitement gleaming in her eyes. She hadn't seen Alucard in years. Surprisingly, she missed him dreadfully, with all his bloodthirsty antics and perverted ways. Integra was, of course, much more composed, yet she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice as she spoke once more.

"Why didn't you tell us you could wake him up earlier?", she demanded, the helicopter jolting them gently as it landed on Hellsing ground. Ciadra smirked, gently blowing a smoke ring toward the agitated mortal.

"You didn't ask, precious…."

**Annnnd there…. That should tide you lovely people until I get back from vacation on Saterday… Alucard will, of course, make his grand appearance in the next chapter. Also, food for thought:**

**1: Integra's actually a grandmother. She had herself artificially impregnated, so she could have a heir. That heir and his children will show up sooner or later.**

**2: I'm taking suggestions for whomever wants to show up as one of Ciadra's batch of younglings. Rules concerning them:**

**1: Be original. Vampires can't all be like Alucard. We'd die.**

**2:They can be either gender, but must be at least twelve or above when they were turned. **

**3. Overpowered or overdramatic will not work. Even Ciadra has weaknesses, which you'll see.**

**4. Put your character design in as a review. That way, I'll be notified. **

**Let the best one win. The username of the chosen characters will be in the author's note next chapter.**

**Read and review~**


End file.
